


Status Update

by mdr_24601



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, POV Annie Cresta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdr_24601/pseuds/mdr_24601
Summary: Response to the prompt: Annie is wanting to try online dating for the first time. She’s a bit nervous about it but her friend and next door neighbor Finnick offers to help her with writing her profile. Needless to say they fall in love during the process and she never actually posts the profile.Requested by mrspeetamellark on Tumblr.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118231
Kudos: 5





	Status Update

Annie huffed in frustration, eyes fixated on her laptop screen. This idea was failing before it had even gotten started. Really, she should have known that online dating wasn’t going to work for her. Not with all its uncertainties. 

She could already feel the familiar tug anxiety start to build in her chest, so she shut the laptop closed with a thud that echoed loudly in her empty kitchen. 

It wasn’t that Annie was particularly interested in online dating itself. She was just lonely. So far, she wasn’t having much luck in person, so why not try another method? 

Just as she was about to get herself a glass of water to calm down, her doorbell rang. 

“Hey, Finnick,” she said as she opened it, grateful to see a familiar face. Hopefully, Finnick would be able to distract her from everything. He usually had that ability. 

“Hey, Annie,” he replied, stepping inside. “You look worried.”

“It’s nothing,” she dismissed with a shrug. He raised his eyebrows, asking  _ are you sure _ ? And although she hadn’t planned on it, she found the situation spilling out of her lips with ease. She told him about her loneliness, about online dating, about how she was having trouble building her profile. Saying it all aloud made it feel astoundingly ridiculous, and she couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking of her now. 

“That sounds stressful,” Finnick said when she was done, although he didn’t sound sarcastic in the slightest. Building a dating profile would be a breeze for Finnick, who could have any girl he wanted. “You know, I could help you.”

“Really?”

He shrugged, smiling. “Sure. It’ll be great, I promise.”

“How do you sound so sure?” Annie couldn’t help but ask with an amused laugh. 

“Because you’re great.”

A blush crept up her cheeks, flushing them pink. Annie focused her attention on opening her laptop and pulling up the website so she wouldn’t have to think about it. “Here it is,” she said, eyes flitting towards Finnick, who looked intently at the profile. “I told you, it’s not working.”

“Don’t be so quick to dismiss yourself,” Finnick grinned. “You’ve got plenty of great qualities to put on here.”

Something fluttered in her chest, and Annie found herself glancing at Finnick again. She turned her attention back to the computer screen and her pitiful bare profile, which wasn’t as bare as she remembered it. “What did you add?”

“Just some things about you,” he replied with an easy smile. “You can change it, if you want. It’s just a starting point.”

“This says  _ world’s best swimmer _ ,” she said, glancing at him and trying not to laugh. “ _ Great at making people feel welcome. Kind. Resilient. _ ” Her cheeks warmed as she read the page, and she looked at him with a playful laugh. “Finnick! What even is this?” 

“Okay, okay,” he said, leaning back on the couch with an infectious grin. “Maybe I went a little overboard. Still true, though.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m not the world’s best swimmer.”

“Maybe not that,” he amended. “But everything else is one hundred percent true.”

Annie glanced at the computer again, eyes scanning the row of positive affirmations. “You really think so?”

Finnick sent her a smile, fingers inching towards her own. “Of course. Anyone out there would be lucky to have you.”

For a moment, Annie had forgotten entirely what they were talking about, why Finnick was sitting on her couch in the first place. As if they were pulled by a magnet, his lips were on hers, and all Annie could feel was Finnick around her, breathing life into her body with every touch. 

They pulled back eventually, breathless and elated. “Well,” Annie said, trying to catch her breath. “I guess I won’t be needing that profile anymore.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write, I hope y’all liked it! <3


End file.
